El precio del paraíso
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Semi AU. Cayo seduce a Edward y logra convertirlo en vampiro y llevarlo a Volterra. El paraíso de Edward no tardará en convertirse en una pesadilla de la cual sólo podrá salir gracias a la ayuda y el amor de un atractivo licántropo, Jacob Black. Para PLH
1. N de A

Queridos lectores, antes de nada: Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a terminar este fic.

(Si queréis alguna explicación, podéis seguir leyendo. Si no, muchísimas gracias por adelantado por vuestro apoyo y lectura, ha sido realmente gratificante y me ha encantado vuestra compañía, os lo aseguro)

Llevo sin actualizar más de un año y medio, así que supongo que no os sorprenderá lo más mínimo. Igualmente vengo a daros los motivos, que no son pocos, por los que he decidido abandonar la historia.

El primero es la inconstancia. Los que me conocéis un poco sabéis que me mueven las musas y cuando estas no funcionan, yo tampoco. Llevan un tiempo que ni aparecen ni parece que vayan a hacerlo, al menos no para este fic; y podría forzarme a terminarlo, sí, pero lo haría bajo presión y sin ganas realmente… así que seguramente terminaría con un resultado que no me gustaría en absoluto, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco.

También está el tema de los fandoms. Me muevo por ellos como una loca y voy de uno a otro que da miedo. Quizá me obsesione durante un par de meses con Skins y luego de repente me vuelva a enamorar de Harry Potter o me entre nostalgia por Digimon. Me resulta más fácil escribir cosas del fandom en el que estoy en ese momento, y en este momento me muevo mucho en el kpop, de modo que la mayoría de las cosas que escribo están relacionadas con ese fandom.

Básicamente es eso. De nuevo me disculpo porque sé que muchos esperabais una actualización y yo soy lectora también y entiendo la rabia y la impotencia que da esperar por una historia que ni siquiera tendrá fin.

Así que, para los nuevos lectores: estáis avisados. Y para los 'viejos'; gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación.

Os quiero, a todos. Independiente de si os conozco o no.

Lo siento. Y gracias.


	2. Prólogo

**Nueva historia!**

**Un pequeño prólogo ^^**

**Un pequeño regalo para mi gran y buen amigo "Pandoras Little Helper". Porque te quiero, porque me encanta cómo eres, con tus errores, defectos, virtudes y locuras. Porque, como bien dice tu nick, eres mi pequeño ayudante, para todo, y sino fuera por ti... ya tu sabeh pahh :)**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

**EL PRECIO DEL PARAÍSO**

**_Pandora Lover_**

La intermitente farola de un callejón desierto de Roma iluminaba a duras penas el cuerpo malherido de Edward. Un charco de ponzoña se formaba en su pierna (la cual estaba en un ángulo inhumano, escalofriante), dejando un rastro tras de sí de varios metros; los huesos del brazo derecho refulgían con intensidad gracias a la luz de la farola; las magulladuras y moratones ocupaban el hermoso y terso cuerpo de Edward, convirtiéndolo en una imagen aterradora.

Pero lo que peor se encontraba era, sin duda, su mente. Edward era un tipo fuerte, obviamente su fuerza física se debía al hecho de ser vampiro, los dolores físicos no le afectaban como a cualquier humano (aquello explicaba que continuara "vivo"), pero el daño que había sufrido en su cerebro había sido tal que su mente había quedado suspendida en el aire, prendiendo de un hilo, aferrándose con lo poco que le quedaba a la vida.

Para matar a un vampiro había que desmembrarlo y echar sus pedazos al fuego, aquello Edward lo sabía muy bien, pero no por ello se sentía menos muerto en aquel momento, en el que su cuerpo estaba completamente deshidratado por la pérdida de ponzoña, su piel lucía, si cabía, más pálida de lo normal y su mente vagaba en una especie de purgatorio infinito.

No obstante, existía una imagen que Edward podía evocar a la perfección, obligando a su memoria a continuar con él, obligándole a continuar luchando por vivir. Sí, lo veía ahí frente a él: sus ojos oscuros, su pelo negro, su arrebatadora sonrisa, su piel morena, su esbelto cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos, sus rápidas piernas, su carácter encantador, su cabezonería, sus defectos y virtudes.

Aquella imagen, aquella imagen era la que le devolvería la vida, Edward estaba seguro de aquello. Debía aguantar para volver a verle, para volver a compartir con él todo lo que había compartido hasta el momento.

Pero su tiempo se agotaba.

Era curioso porque a los vampiros jamás les había importado el tiempo. ¿Para qué? Si tenían toda la eternidad por delante…

- Te esperaré, tengo toda la eternidad para hacerlo – le había dicho un día Cayo, años atrás.

Edward se desprendió veloz de aquellos terroríficos recuerdos, del día en el que su vida había cambiado para convertir su sueño en una pesadilla. No, necesitaba pensar en él para mantenerse vivo, y lo haría como fuera.

Pero se sentía débil, tan débil que sus sentidos de vampiro no le advirtieron de una presencia a su lado, que sus ojos no pudieron enfocar más que una borrosa figura, tan débil que su mente no había logrado capturar los pensamientos del recién llegado…

Un intento de sonrisa surgió en los labios de Edward. La esperanza brotó en su corazón muerto cuando tuvo una intuición:

- ¿J… Jak-ke?

Y el mundo se volvió oscuro de pronto.

________________

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**En un principio no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, si será un mini-fic de unos tres caps o será más extenso. Eso lo iré decidiendo según cómo vaya avanzando la historia.**

**Pido paciencia porque estoy muy liada y este fic quiero currármelo bien (qué menos que para hacerlo digno de uno de mis mejores amigos ^^), así que subiré los capítulos con algún margen más extenso de tiempo que los demás fics que tengo en proceso.**

**Un besoo!**


	3. Tres vampiros y un camarero

**Antes de nada, tengo que decir que acepto y respeto cualquier crítica constructiva, cualquier sugerencia o incluso hasta una mala opinión sobre mi fic. Pero, por encima de todo lo que no consiento es que no se respete mi trabajo. Escribo historias sobre temas y personajes variados, y si a alguien no le gusta el tema sobre el que escribo, simplemente que no lea, no es necesario criticarme a mí ni a mi trabajo si no se valora la forma en la que está escrita, sino la temática.**

**Si a alguien no le gusta el Yahoi o las relaciones homosexuales, que no lea, y ya está.**

**Lo que no voy a aguantar es que se me falte al respeto por escribir esta historia, ya no por mí, sino porque hay millones de personas homosexuales que se sienten ofendidas con semejantes faltas de respeto. Y, sinceramente, me parece inmaduro y poco ético que la gente no vea con buenos ojos la homosexualidad, ya no tanto eso, sino que la gente se dedique a criticar historias con esa temática.**

**SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.**

**____**

**Ahora, sigamos con la historiaa :)**

**Después del prólogo, el primer capítulo ^^, bastante cortito, pero yo creo que interesante. Se muestra cómo empezó todo.**

**Para Pandoras Little Helper, como siempre. Pero esta vez, por un motivo diferente: por esos dos años y nueve meses de amistad incondicional, como regalito! ^^ TE QUIERO!**

**Disfrutad!**

**__________________**

Edward Anthony Masen era un tipo normal dentro de lo que cabía. Trabajaba como camarero en una cafetería de Londres, su ciudad natal, iba al instituto entre semana y tenía una amplia cantidad de amigos de confianza. Vivía con su madre, Elizabeth Masen, y tenía un perro llamado Spike. Había tenido alguna que otra relación esporádica a lo largo de los años, no se sentía capaz de atarse porque ningún hombre lo llenaba suficiente.

Sí, Edward Anthony Masen era homosexual. Y estaba orgulloso de ello, de tener el valor suficiente para decirlo con la cabeza bien alta. Porque no era pecado, porque no estaba mal, porque a él le atraían los hombres.

Tenía una buena vida, no tenía motivo para quejarse. Pero siempre había algo que ansiaba, algo con lo que creía que se sentiría completo.

- Yo quiero el paraíso – solía decir -. Quiero un esposo que me mantenga, que sea rico y cumpla todos mis deseos y caprichos.

- ¿Y quién no? – le preguntaban sus amigos entre risas.

Y aunque todos se reían, para Edward era importante. No es que fuera algo estrictamente necesario, podía vivir sin algo así, pero si tuviera el paraíso, él sabía que se sentiría completo. La sola idea de pasar toda su vida junto a un hombre rico que le mantuviera, le diera la oportunidad de viajar alrededor del mundo y le aceptara todos los caprichos se le antojaba irresistible.

Lo que Edward no podía llegar a imaginarse era que su sueño aparentemente inalcanzable se convertiría en su peor pesadilla.

Era un día de lluvia cualquiera en Londres, él trabajaba en la cafetería de su barrio, anhelando como siempre aquel futuro soñador, cuando tres hombres entraron en la estancia. Edward se quedó mirándolos con más bien poco disimulo, eran enormes: dos metros de altura más o menos, pálidos hasta rozar el color apagado de los cadáveres, delgados pero con aparente fuerza, y hermosos.

Edward jamás había visto semejante belleza reflejada en una persona. Eran hermosos hasta la saciedad, hermosos como nunca nadie se atrevió a serlo. No era de extrañar, pues, que toda la cafetería hubiera dejado sus tareas de lado para fijar su vista en ellos.

- ¿Desean algo? – preguntó Edward con falsa confianza cuando los tres hombres se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas de la cafetería.

- Tres cafés solos, por favor – respondió uno de ellos, cuyo pelo largo rubio (casi blanco) le llegaba hasta los hombros, cuya mirada oscura atrajo profundamente al muchacho.

"A ti"

Edward permaneció inmóvil durante un momento, luego se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a preparar los cafés de aquellos hombres.

Era curioso porque Edward siempre había tenido una facilidad inusitada para predecir los pensamientos de los demás, tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo o cuándo estaba diciendo realmente lo que pensaba. Pero aquel día, en aquel preciso momento, aquel pensamiento le había llegado directo, como una fuerte corriente de aire cuando se abre una ventana.

- Ya te gustaría – murmuró Edward para sí mismo -. Ya te gustaría que alguien como él se fijara en ti.

Mientras, en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería, Caius, Eleazar y Aro conversaban en susurros inteligibles para oídos humanos.

- ¿Qué opinas, Eleazar? – preguntó Aro con impaciencia.

- Este crío tiene un don.

- ¿Qué tipo de don? – inquirió esta vez Caius, quien no podía apartar los ojos del muchacho.

- Creo que podría percibir los pensamientos – repuso Eleazar.

- ¿Cómo yo? – volvió a preguntar Aro.

- No estoy seguro, tal vez pueda leer los pensamientos de los demás sin necesidad de mantener el contacto con la persona.

Aro se sintió ofendido ante semejante revelación. Fue a replicar cuando Edward apareció con sus cafés. Se sentía nervioso, hiperactivo, torpe. Aquellos tres hombres eran intimidantes, intimidantemente hermosos.

- Gracias – dijo Caius con voz seductora cuando Edward les hubo servido.

- D-de nada – logró decir él antes de marcharse del lugar.

- Así que… otro lector de mentes en la familia, ¿eh? – bromeó Caius, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Edward contoneándose para volver a su puesto.

- Sería un partido interesante – apuntó Eleazar.

- No a menos que nadie lo convierta – matizó Aro -. Puede que este humano sea un gran partido, pero no quiero que forme parte de nosotros…

- Qué mala es la envidia, ¿verdad, Aro? – continuó bromeando Caius.

- Cayo, el que seas mi igual no te da derecho a dirigirte a mí de esa manera – rumió el aludido -. No lo quiero en mi familia y punto.

- Pero, ¿y si alguien lo convirtiera? – preguntó Eleazar dando falsos sorbos a su taza de café -. ¿Dejarías que un vampiro con mayor poder que tú vagara por el mundo… tal vez incluso hasta se te revelara?

Aro lo pensó durante unos segundos. No, definitivamente no le gustaría tener en su contra a un vampiro que podía leer mentes incluso a distancia.

- No. Por eso no lo convertiremos – respondió al fin.

Continuaron hablando de temas sin importancia referentes a los Vulturis. Aro pensaba de forma insistente en los posibles poderes de Edward, en la forma en la que lo desbancaría de su mandato si llegara a convertirse en vampiro y Eleazar tuviera razón respecto a su don.

Y Caius, simplemente Caius se entretenía observando al muchacho caminar de un lado al otro de la barra. Todos los Vulturis estaban al tanto de su homosexualidad, por tanto, no se extrañaron cuando pidió:

- Aro, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Quieres que le lea la mente al muchacho? – adivinó.

- Por favor.

Los tres vampiros se levantaron, Aro se acercó a la barra para pagar y, cuando tocó la mano de Edward para darle el dinero, pudo leer hasta sus más íntimos pensamientos.

- Vuelvan pronto – saludó Edward cuando aquellos hombres misteriosos avanzaban hacia la puerta.

- Lo haremos – prometió Caius.

Caminaron por las calles de Londres en silencio hasta que llegaron a su residencia, allí bajaron las persianas y se acomodaron en la oscuridad. Eleazar se retiró hacia sus aposentos, por lo que Caius no perdió tiempo en preguntar:

- ¿Y bien?

- Es homosexual – confimó Aro.

- Más, necesito saber más.

- Tiene dieciocho años, vive en un edificio cercano a la cafetería…

- Aro… - lo interrumpió el vampiro, ambos sabían qué tipo de información quería Caius.

- Cree que somos ricos, que pertenecemos a la burocracia de Italia o algo así – rió Aro -. Se siente fascinado por nosotros, pero en especial por ti. Lo mejor es que, su sueño siempre ha sido estar casado con un rico que le concediera todos los caprichos… cree que tú podrías ser un buen partido, demasiado bueno para él.

Caius sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

- Ni se te ocurra – se apresuró a advertirle Aro -. No te metas en su vida, no queremos más muertes sin resolver de humanos, Cayo, ya tenemos bastantes.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a matarlo?

- No te atrevas a convertirlo, hablo muy en serio.

- Tranquilízate, mi gran amigo. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco con él…

- Recuerda que tiene dieciocho años y es un humano.

- Trataré de no ser muy violento, lo prometo.

- Eres un gran tipo, Cayo, pero me dan miedo estos extraños caprichos tuyos.

- Tranquilízate, Aro. Está todo bajo control.

- Eso espero.

Y sin más palabras que decir, Aro abandonó la estancia. Su error había sido no mantener contacto con Caius para leer sus pensamientos, si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta de que para su gran amigo, aquel muchacho no era un simple capricho. No, Edward era una obsesión.

Se sentía fascinado por aquel muchacho, le había embriagado su belleza sobrenatural, sus curvas perfectas, su carácter fuerte, su voz, su mirada… Dios sabía que Caius no sólo lo quería para el sexo, no, él quería mucho más de Edward, quería pasar la vida a su lado, quería convertirlo en uno de ellos, fueran cuales fueran las palabras de Aro.

Él quería a Edward en la familia, y el mundo entero bien sabía que cuando a Caius se le antojaba algo, hacía cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

________________

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**En los libros siempre se mencionó la obsesión de Aro por Edward, pero, he pensado que, tal vez, si Edward fuera humano, no querría un rival tan peligroso como él, que fuera capaz de desvancarle del puesto de los Vulturis :)**

**Y Cayo, pues sí, he hecho a Cayo homosexual, al igual que a Edward y, más adelante, a Jake. Al fin y al cabo, para eso es un YAHOI, ¿no?**

**Espero vuestra opinión!**

**Un besooo!**


	4. Acercamiento

**Tercer capítulo, UP!**

**Siento tardar tanto con esta historia, pero tiene una trama complicada y quiero hacerlo bien :)**

**Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a Ferdi desde aquí, ya que no puedo contestar a su review porque no tiene cuenta , así que, gracias. No sólo por el comentario, sino también por corregirme con el tema yaoi ^^ Un beso enorme, Ferdi!**

**Y ahora, como siempre, para Pandora Little Helper. Pero esta vez, por la noche del sábado y la mañana del domingo, porque me lo paso genial contigo. Y, porque te echo de menos. ¡Te quiero!**

**Disfrutad!**

___________________

Los días transcurrían a una velocidad asombrosa. Aquel lluvioso día no fue el único en el que Caius ofreció su visita a Edward. Raro era el día en el que no se paseara por aquella desconocida cafetería para verle, raro no, más bien soleado.

Edward se sentía nervioso cuando aquel extraño hombre aparecía. Se sentía observado incluso cuando estaba de espaldas a él, podía percibir e incluso hasta leer su interés por el joven muchacho, y aquello le hacía sentirse intimidado, halagado y aterrorizado.

Un día (una semana y media después de aquel primer encuentro, dos días después de su última visita a la cafetería), Caius entró sólo en ella, se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre y esperó a que Edward le atendiera. Éste, agradecido de la presencia del que había decidido que sería su amor platónico, casi brincó ilusionado hasta la mesa.

- Buenas tardes – saludó alegremente intimidado -. Hacía mucho que no se pasaba por aquí – se atrevió a añadir.

Caius sonrió.

- He tenido problemas para deshacerme de mis hermanos – respondió, sonriendo con mayor intensidad al advertir el alivio que Edward había sentido al conocer el parentesco de Caius con aquellos dos hombres -. Tenía muchas ganas de venir.

- Me alegro de que la comida y los cafés sean de su gusto.

- No es precisamente por eso por lo que vengo – apuntó Caius con voz seductora -. Y, por favor, Edward, no me trates de usted, me haces sentir mayor.

El muchacho quedó estático. ¿Cómo sabía aquel dios griego su nombre? No recordaba habérselo mencionado jamás, de hecho, no recordaba haber mantenido con él alguna conversación más que un simple: _"Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea?"_

- ¿Es que le ha… te ha gustado alguna camarera? – preguntó Edward, sintiendo cómo en el fondo de su alma su esperanza se desvanecía.

- Más bien un camarero – sonrió Caius.

Edward giró la vista atrás y estudió a los camareros de la cafetería. En ella sólo se encontraba Jack, un atractivo treintañero rubio de ojos verdes, era normal que aquel deslumbrante señor se fijara en Jack antes que en él.

- El moreno – aclaró Caius antes de darle la oportunidad a Edward de hablar.

El muchacho se enrojeció hasta la saciedad. Sintió la sangre abriéndose hueco en sus mejillas con una increíble rapidez. Sonrió al comprobar la mirada penetrante de Caius, en la cual descubrió que, efectivamente, decía la verdad.

- Un café sólo, por favor – pidió Caius, ahorrándole a Edward el mal rato de contestar.

- Marchando – sonrió él, radiante de felicidad.

El Vulturi observó con una sonrisa maliciosa cómo Edward se alejaba para prepararle el café. Había tenido que dar largas a Aro y Eleazar para poder ir a verle, ya que sus dos amigos insistían frenéticamente en volver a Italia, sin darle a Caius la oportunidad de acercarse a Edward.

Estaba claro que Aro temía lo que pudiera suceder entre él y aquel muchacho. Pero el más cruel de los Vulturis se había decidido a hacerse con Edward, a tenerlo a su lado para toda la eternidad, y poco le importaba lo que Aro pudiera decir al respecto. Por si fuera poco, la cosa no podía estar más fácil para él: Edward era homosexual, se sentía atraído por Cayo y su más preciado sueño era pasar su vida con un hombre rico y poderoso.

Y eso era justo lo que Caius pensaba ofrecerle, eso y la inmortalidad.

Edward sirvió el café a Cayo y volvió a sus quehaceres sintiendo la mirada de aquel apuesto hombre clavada en su espalda de forma insistente. Aun no podía creerse que un tipo como aquel se hubiera fijado en él… Pero bueno, no pensaba darle más vueltas al porqué de su buena suerte.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Caius se vio obligado a levantarse para abandonar el lugar. Se sentó de forma sugerente en uno de los taburetes de la barra y esperó a que Edward lo atendiera.

- No – le dijo a Jack, el otro camarero de la cafetería -. Quiero que me atienda el muchacho.

Jack frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a Edward, el cual llegó a la velocidad de la luz al lugar, ambientado con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me buscabas? – inquirió divertido.

- Sí.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos. Su sexto sentido aliado con la adivinación de pensamientos de las personas le había advertido de lo intenso de aquella afirmación. Como si el propio Edward no supiera hasta qué punto aquello era así.

En un primer momento se sintió aterrorizado por aquella intensidad, pero luego se relajó, recordando que con aquel hombre le había tocado la lotería.

- ¿La cuenta? – inquirió Edward dudoso.

- Sí, por favor.

El muchacho preparó la cuenta y se la pasó a Cayo, provocando que sus dedos se rozaran, de forma imperceptible si no hubiera sido por lo frío que se encontraba aquel hombre. Edward trató de no darle importancia, al fin y al cabo, Alice (una de sus mejores amigas) también solía tener siempre las manos frías.

- Nos vemos, Edward – se despidió Cayo tras haber dejado el dinero sobre la mesa.

- Vuelve cuando quieras.

- Lo haré, Edward. Lo haré.

Y una vez más aquella intensidad en los pensamientos de Cayo sorprendió a Edward, al cual le distrajo la nota que se encontraba bajo las monedas con las que Caius había pagado el café. En él había un número de teléfono y un "Llámame" escrito con la mejor caligrafía que Edward se hubo podido imaginar.

____

Edward caminaba hacia casa con las manos en los bolsillos cuando palpó algo en el interior de uno de ellos: la nota de Cayo.

Leyó y releyó aquella palabra y aquel número de teléfono al menos cinco veces. No estaba seguro sobre si llamar a aquel hombre, había algo en él que le daba puro terror, aunque también le excitaba hasta la saciedad.

Cogió el móvil que tenía en el otro bolsillo y marcó un número. Antes de cometer la locura de llamar a aquel misterioso y excitante hombre, quería tener una segunda opinión. Y quién mejor para dársela que Alice.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó una voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono.

- Alice, necesito tu opinión.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

El muchacho le relató lo ocurrido a su amiga, sin dejarse ni un solo detalle, haciendo especial hincapié en la intensidad de los pensamientos de Cayo.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Creo que no deberías llamarle – repuso Alice tras un pequeño silencio -. Es un tipo mayor, Edward.

- Es encantador, Al. Y además está tremendo… ¡es mi oportunidad!

- Ya, Ed, pero… ¿y si es un pederasta? ¿cuántos años tiene?

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente -. Yo le echo unos… ¿veinticinco?

- ¡Edward! ¡Tiene casi diez años más que tú!

- ¿No eres tú la que siempre dices que en el amor no existe edad?

- ¡Eso es diferente!

- ¿Por qué?

Alice no supo qué contestar.

- ¿Para qué pides mi opinión si vas a terminar haciendo lo que te dé la gana?

- El trayecto hasta mi casa es muy largo – bromeó Edward.

- Eso no es verdad, vives al lado.

- Lo sé, te quiero, Al. Voy a llamar a _mi_ hombre.

- Suerte, Ed. Yo también te quiero, ten cuidado.

Edward se levantó del banco donde se había sentado para hablar con su amiga y marcó con dedos temblorosos el número de Cayo. Se sorprendió cuando al primer tono Caius ya había contestado:

- Hola Edward, has tardado más de lo que esperaba…

El aludido tragó saliva y, por unas milésimas de segundo, se arrepintió de haber llamado.

___________________

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sé que tal vez la historia vaya algo lenta en cuanto a novedades se refiere, pero prefiero no acelerar las cosas y dejar que todo fluya a su determinado ritmo. Espero poder poner algo más de acción en el próximo capítulo, de momento, podéis comentar qué os ha parecido 8-)**

**Un beso!**


	5. Luxury

Habían quedado. Ya era oficial. Edward se sorprendió a sí mismo nervioso, con las manos sudadas y el cuerpo tenso, pero no por ello se sentía menos feliz. Había quedado con Cayo, el más hermoso de los hombres que jamás había conocido, en el Luxury, el restaurante más caro de Londres.

- No tengo dinero suficiente para cenar allí – había dicho él por teléfono, rozando la vergüenza.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, yo pagaré.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras mágicas habían sido el auge de su felicidad. Rico y hermoso… El tipo de hombre que él siempre había soñado.

Volvió a mirar la hora con impaciencia, había quedado en diez minutos en los que tendría que vestirse de traje y luchar contra su rebelde y desordenado pelo. De modo que se puso manos a la obra.

Y cuando estuvo listo, simplemente salió a la calle, atrayendo las miradas de los viandantes, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos, todos, sin excepción, se preguntaban por qué Edward Cullen (el camarero de aquella cafetería cuyo nombre nadie sabía) se había vestido de gala.

Llegó al Luxury con el corazón en un puño, ya no tanto por el esfuerzo físico de correr hasta el lugar, sino por los nervios que le perseguían desde que había quedado con Cayo. Se observó en el cristal y descubrió su pelo una vez más desordenado, suspiró resignado pero no trató de volver a arreglárselo de nuevo: no existía suficiente laca en el mundo.

- Disculpe – detuvo a uno de los camareros que caminaba por la entrada del restaurante -. ¿Sabe usted si ha llegado Cayo?

- Oh, usted debe ser el señor Masen – adivinó -. Acompáñeme, Cayo lo está esperando.

Edward asintió sorprendido y siguió al camarero por un privado y solitario pasillo. Se habría esperado cualquier respuesta negativa a la pregunta "¿ha llegado Cayo?", y aunque se había sorprendido con la contestación, aún no lograba entender cómo cojones aquel desconocido sabía su apellido, ni cómo lo sabía Cayo.

- Buenas noches, Edward – sonrió el vampiro levantándose del asiento.

- Buenas noches.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y el contacto simplemente quemó, a pesar de que Cayo tuviera la mano fría. Aquel roce fortuito advirtió al muchacho de que algo no encajaba, y estaba seguro de que no se trataba de él, del traje tan horroroso que llevaba puesto, ni el lugar, ni el ambiente. Había una pieza del puzzle que no encajaba en su sitio, una pieza crucial para comprender el rompecabezas de Cayo. Una pieza por la cual Edward no se lanzaba a sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le suplicaba que lo hiciera rico y poderoso.

Hablaron durante toda la velada. Cayo exhibía su más inocente y jovial aspecto para que Edward se sintiera cómodo, pero éste no podía sentirse a gusto. Claro que Cayo era una persona agradable y, al parecer, honesta, pero le dolía la cabeza, aquel sexto sentido inhumano que tenía le daba alerta roja cada vez que Cayo abría la boca para dejar escapar palabras vacías.

- ¿Vives en Italia? – preguntó Edward.

- Sí – sonrió al ver el rostro del que sería, estaba decidido, su futuro compañero -. _Oh, mia bella Italia_… Sí, concretamente soy de Volterra, allí tengo mi mansión – el brillo de los ojos de Edward aumentó con aquella última palabra -. Antes era un lugar hermoso, ¿sabes? Pero desde hace varios siglos no es lo mismo, la gente se empeña en destruir las cosas bellas…

Aquel tipo de comentarios eran los que irritaban a Edward, los que hacían saltar la alarma en su mente. Cayo hablaba en pasado, como si tuviera miles de años él mismo, pero era imposible, mortalmente imposible que estuviera hablando en serio, con lo cual, Edward se relajaba y se decía a sí mismo que la sonrisa que Cayo tenía en los labios era producto de su broma. Aunque no podía saber cuán equivocado estaba…

- Me voy pasado mañana – informó el Vulturi de pronto.

- ¿Pasado mañana? – Cayo asintió - ¿Tan pronto?

- Me temo que sí. Seamos francos, Edward – dijo tomándolo de la mano, cuyo contacto volvió a abrasar, una vez más -. Me gustas, y es obvio que te gusto…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó desconfiado.

- Sino te gustara, no habrías venido, ¿no?

Edward se propinó una bofetada mental. Su desconfianza le hacía quedar como un estúpido…

- Me gustaría que nos viéramos en algún lugar más privado, tengo una reserva para el Hotel Hook esta noche…

El muchacho tragó saliva, asustado. Cayo apartó la mano al sentir su reacción. Él quería estrenarse, ¡claro que lo quería! Pero no estaba preparado para irse con él a un lugar más íntimo, no en aquel momento, no en aquella situación. Siempre quiso a un hombre así a su lado, que lo deseara como Cayo hacía… Pero tenía que pensárselo, aún quedaba la pieza del puzzle que no encajaba.

- Cayo… yo…

- Lo sé, Edward – sonrió el Vulturi, restándole importancia -. Tienes que pensarlo, no importa. Sólo me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta para mañana al anochecer, ¿te parece suficiente tiempo?

Edward no contestó.

- De todas formas, no estás en ningún compromiso de decir que sí – mintió Cayo, pues si algo tenía claro es que Edward le acompañaría en aquel viaje: como vampiro, como humano, por las buenas o por las malas, pero mañana sería el último día de aquel muchacho en Londres.

- Bueno yo… Necesito tiempo – murmuró cabizbajo, entre avergonzado e intimidado.

- No te preocupes, no te sientas presionado. Te esperaré – susurró sobrecogedoramente -, tengo toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

Edward sonrió, adjudicando el comentario a una de las bromas de Cayo, pero él no podía imaginar que el Vulturi hablaba en serio, que aquella maldita frase lo perseguiría durante años.

- Te llamaré mañana entonces – se despidió Edward a la salida del restaurante.

- Está bien, esperaré tu llamada impaciente.

Y, sin que el muchacho pudiera preverlo siquiera, Cayo se acercó intimidante y, con una mano en su mejilla colocada, lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Un beso corto, fugaz, pero cargado de promesas, de intensidad, de pasión, de obsesión, de caprichos. Un beso que provocó que Edward quedara sin respiración durante unos segundos, respiración que volvió a recuperar en cuanto Cayo se separó.

- Hasta mañana, Edward.

El humano permaneció allí, estático, viendo como Cayo se alejaba misterioso de espaldas a él. Hasta que la silueta del Vulturi no fue nada más que un punto en el horizonte, Edward no pudo reaccionar. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, muchas otras por decidir, y sólo le quedaban veinticuatro horas para hacerlo…

Sacó el móvil apresuradamente y marcó el número de teléfono de la única persona que podría despejarle la mente en aquel momento, que ordenaría sus ideas y lo aconsejaría sobre qué opciones tenía, su asesora personal, su gran amiga, su "novia" para los momentos demasiado embarazosos: Alice.

* * *

**Lo sé, es para matarme. Capítulo demasiado corto para todo el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar :S**

**Pero pido miles de perdones, hago lo que puedo con esta inspiración que viene y va cuando le apetece, con el poco tiempo que tengo, y los problemas que parecen esperarme en cada esquina...**

**Gracias a Ferdi una vez más, por sus comentarios, que una vez más me ha salvado el culo, porque tienes razón Ferdi, cuando se es vampiro, ya no hay sangre en el cuerpo xD, un fallo por mi parte ^^ No dudes en comentarme todo lo que se te ocurra, me encanta que haya gente atenta que me ayude a crecer y a mejorar mis fics :) Así que, gracias Ferdi, si algún día te haces una cuenta, no dudes en avisarme, porque, aunque ni siquiera escribas, aquí ya tienes a una amiga ;)**

**Y nada, como siempre, para Pandora's Little Helper. Porque amo a este hombre, y él lo sabe. Porque le he echado mucho de menos, y ahora que estamos cerca, casi igual o más. Gracias por lo del sábado darling, me animaste la tarde-noche, yunou ^^ Te quiero!**

**Me gustaría decir: actualizaré rápido, pero no puedo prometer cosas que no estoy segura de poder cumplir así que... Será mejor decir un: hasta la próxima ^^**

**Un beso enorme! Y gracias por los reviews!**


	6. Peligro inminente

No voy a pedir perdón porque no me lo merezco xD Yo no me perdonaría, sinceramente. Tengo que reconocer, que empecé a escribir el capítulo hace bastante, pero al tratarse de uno complejo y ser la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, no sabía muy bien por dónde cogerlo. No es justificación, no pretendo que lo sea.

Gracias a **Ferdi** una vez más, porque lo amo con esos reviews, yunou. Y gracias también a **yanesca94** :) A los demás ya os lo agradecí respondiéndoos a vuestros comentarios ^^ Pero gracias igual, y sobre todo, por vuestra paciencia, es que valéis oro, ¡joder!

_**Nota: **Este capítulo contiene un LEMON y violencia, así como lenguaje adulto, etc. Por algo es Rated M, ¿no? Pero bueno, tenía que avisarlo._

Disfrutad!

* * *

Alice no había resuelto sus dudas. De hecho, ella también sentía esa extraña desconfianza por Cayo que le hacía dudar de sus intenciones. De modo que ahí estaba, sentado sobre su cama con los codos en las rodillas, mirando por la ventana, reflexionando. Su vida había sido un constante cúmulo de decepciones, traiciones y desamores, por fin había encontrado un hombre que sentía atracción por él, parecía sincero y, ¡por Dios!, tenía una mansión llena de lujos.

Resultaba ciertamente estúpido tirar por la borda todas aquellas cosas positivas sólo por ser un desconfiado, sólo por esa extraña intuición que Dios le había dado que le hacía averiguar si las personas decían o no la verdad. Y Cayo había sido sincero, incluso cuando hablaba del pasado. Y aquel tema le ponía los pelos de punta.

Aquella sería la última noche que Cayo pasaría en Londres y Edward no podía dejar de pensar qué pasaría si lo llamara y quedara con él… Bueno, en realidad, sí sabía qué ocurriría: sexo, sexo, sexo. Una despedida como Dios manda, y, ¿quién sabía? Tal vez pudiera ir a visitarlo alguna vez a Volterra…

Sus pensamientos fueron razón suficiente para incorporarse de la cama y marcar el número de Cayo.

- Sabía que llamarías – respondieron al otro lado del teléfono, sin apenas haber dado tiempo a sonar el primer tono.

- Cuándo y dónde – repuso Edward con una seguridad sorprendente.

- Hotel Hook, una hora, habitación 307.

Edward colgó orgulloso y sorprendido de sus actos, jamás había sido tan directo, pero había decidido comenzar a serlo, al menos con Cayo. No quería parecer una nena cuando estuviera con él, quería tener las cosas bajo control, sentirse seguro de sí mismo. Emocionado y entusiasmado se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Casi se excitaba sólo de pensar lo que ocurriría unas horas más tarde, se preparaba mental y físicamente para el encuentro, para perder la virginidad, para convertirse en un hombre.

Trató de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía cuando apareció en el hotel Hook maquillando su rostro con polvos de autocontrol y confianza. Respiró hondo y se acercó a la recepción.

- Disculpe, ¿la habitación 307?

- Tercer piso a la derecha – respondió el recepcionista cual máquina programada para citar tal frase.

Levantó la vista y Edward se sintió de maravilla cuando sintió los oscuros ojos de aquel extraño recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. De no tener una importante cita, tal vez Edward se hubiera quedado a flirtear con él, de buen ver, piel morena, nariz chata, pelo negro… Sonrió inconscientemente al imaginarse su cuerpo bien formado, bronceado como estaba.

- Gracias – agradeció Edward con el tono más seductor y seguro del que fue capaz antes de alejarse.

- ¡Eh, espera! – gritó el recepcionista deteniendo el paso de su cliente -. ¿Estás seguro de que es la 307?

- Sí – repuso Edward confuso -. ¿Por qué?

El recepcionista vaciló, debatiéndose en una dura lucha entre salvarle la vida a aquel humano, poniendo su existencia en peligro, o simplemente dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Lo había olido incluso cuando había llamado por teléfono para hacer la reserva, aquel olor a vampiro se había filtrado en sus fosas nasales como una bomba fétida, produciéndole arcadas. Sabía que el vampiro lo había reconocido también, por el simple detalle de que hubiera arrugado la nariz en cuanto entró en el hotel para dirigirse a la 307. Y aquel apuesto muchacho se dirigía, sin duda, a su perdición. Jacob Black lo sabía, no era la primera vez que un vampiro reservaba una habitación, quedaba con un humano, y convertía su vida en un infierno, condenándolo al purgatorio eterno.

Sabía que no debía meterse donde no le llamaban, que lo único que lograría si impedía que aquel tipo se dirigiera a la habitación 307 sería no sólo que Edward no le creyera, sino que tendría que explicar el por qué de su conocimiento acerca de aquellos temas, exponiéndose ante el muchacho, teniendo que explicar su condición de licántropo.

- Oye, ¿te ocurre algo? – inquirió Edward nervioso ante el absorto rostro del recepcionista.

- Yo que tú cancelaría la cita – repuso serio, clavando sus ojos en los verdes de Edward.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

- Hazme caso, es por tu propio bien.

Edward tragó saliva, no podía creerse lo que le estaba ocurriendo, un recepcionista dándole consejos sobre su cita, por un momento, sintió un escalofrío, como una señal del destino, una razón más para no subir a la habitación. De pronto el tiempo se detuvo en los ojos oscuros de aquel extraño, sintió fuego en ellos, una atracción inmediata, calidez, y el bello de los brazos se le erizó, porque aquella estúpida sensación con la que Dios lo había maldecido volvió a sonar en su interior. Otra alerta, el recepcionista decía la verdad, una verdad tan intensa y brutal que aterró al propio Edward.

- ¿Jacob? – lo llamó una compañera del trabajo - ¿Puedes venir un momento?

- Voy, Noah – repuso Jacob con fastidio, apartando sus ojos de los de Edward a regañadientes -. No voy a obligarte, yo no soy como ellos, pero te arrepentirás de haber asistido, puedes estar seguro – susurró acercándose a él.

Edward permaneció estático en el lugar observando cómo el tal Jacob se alejaba del lugar sin apartar la mirada de él, estaba tan confundido que prácticamente había olvidado hasta cómo se hablaba. Todas aquellas intuiciones extrañas se le estaban yendo de las manos, y, realmente, ya no tenía tantas ganas de dirigirse a la habitación 307.

"Yo no soy como ellos", aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente como duros cláxones de camión en su oído. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba caminando hacia atrás, dirección a la salida, huyendo de aquellas extrañas situaciones anormales que se le presentaban, pudo observar cómo Jacob asentía desde la lejanía con aprobación.

- ¿Edward? – inquirió una voz que le erizó el bello de la nuca.

El aludido se volteó y trató de sonreír lo más convincentemente posible a Cayo, que se encontraba tras él, el cómo había logrado alcanzarlo tan pronto resultaba un misterio.

- Hola – saludó forzándose a sí mismo a mantener una postura segura y relajada.

- ¿Te ibas sin avisar o es la impresión que me ha dado?

- Es que… Bueno, me ha llamado una amiga y me ha pedido por favor que vaya a ayudarla con un problema…

Cayo sonrió no sin cierta decepción, no quería forzar a Edward a que subiera a la habitación, pero ya había decidido que compartiría con él su vida, y Cayo no era el típico hombre que se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando le quitaban el caramelo que anteriormente le habían puesto en la boca.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de obligar por la fuerza a Edward para que lo siguiera, advirtió que el muchacho no dejaba de mandar miradas en una dirección determinada. Cayo se giró y comprobó con una sonrisa el motivo por el cual Edward no quería subir a la habitación con él: un estúpido y entrometido licántropo. Lo había olido desde que había irrumpido en el hotel, un rato antes, su olor era insoportable, y su intromisión, imperdonable. Aquel lobito pagaría caras las consecuencias de sus actos, porque, aunque se fuera a llevar a Edward a Volterra lo quisiera o no, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si él se hubiera dejado sin rechistar.

Sin embargo, probó con un último intento. Acercó su rostro al de Edward y pegó sus labios a su oído.

- Es una pena – susurró con aquel tono sexual que ponía frenético al muchacho -. Lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien – continuó introduciendo discretamente la mano por el pantalón de Edward, tocando su intimidad, acariciándolo -, ¿estás seguro de que te tienes que ir?

Edward apenas podía respirar, la conmoción producida por la rapidez de los hechos, las dudas, los miedos, las inseguridades y todas aquellas sensaciones que había tenido hasta el momento quedaron de lado mientras Cayo lo masturbaba de la forma más sensual y provocadora en la que nadie lo había hecho. Con la cabeza en las nubes, los últimos resquicios de su cordura quedaron esparcidos por el suelo de una forma abrumadora.

No era capaz de pensar con claridad, su cuerpo excitado sólo le permitía centrarse en lo que Cayo le estaba haciendo dentro de los pantalones, ni siquiera le importó si alguien los estaba observando (cosa que dudaba porque, misteriosamente, Cayo había logrado introducirlo en el ascensor camino a la habitación 307).

Irrumpieron en la estancia con un brusco portazo contra la pared, cerrándola de golpe, sin separar sus labios. Edward se sentía extraño, conocía a Cayo desde hacía unos días y habían quedado algún que otro día, días en los cuales no habían compartido más que simples cogidas de mano y un tímido beso en los labios, y de pronto, se encontraban allí, desnudándose con una pasión inigualable, besándose a un ritmo que cortaba el aliento. Cayo sonreía, sus propósitos se estaban cumpliendo, y Edward, simplemente, se limitaba a gemir entrecortadamente mientras Cayo hacía maravillas con sus manos.

Una vez desnudos y excitados hasta límites insospechados, Edward supo que había llegado el momento, y, como había decidido al comienzo de la noche, se mostró seguro y confiado, como si tuviera la situación bajo control, como si no fuera virgen.

- Colócate – dijo serio y confiado, orgulloso de sí mismo por tal atrevimiento, no, ya no sería nunca jamás Nenita Cullen.

Cayo sonrió y obedeció sin rechistar, sorprendiéndose también por el atrevimiento del chico, enorgulleciéndose de él, corroborando una vez más que hacía lo correcto al llevárselo consigo. Se colocó a cuatro patas sobre la cama e instó a Edward a penetrarlo.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo al suponer que la vacilación que Edward se debía a la falta de preservativos -. Confía en mí, no los necesitamos.

Edward asintió y respiró hondo justo antes de introducir su miembro erecto en la intimidad de Cayo, provocando gemidos de ambos labios, sonsacando pasiones escondidas. Edward no sabía cómo sería penetrar a otras personas, pero le resultaba extraño que Cayo no sintiera dolor alguno por su brusca introducción, y, sobretodo, que su piel se mostrara, de pronto, dura y tersa, como la propia piedra, una sensación extraña pero curiosamente satisfactoria.

Los ojos de Cayo se tornaban de un rojo sangre con cada avance y retroceso de Edward dentro de él, podía oler su excitación, pero también el latido de su corazón bombeando su alimento favorito a velocidades fuera de lo normal, y sus latidos simplemente le hacían perder la razón, porque recordaba que Edward poseía sangre en su interior, y que en cualquier momento podría perder los papeles y, en vez de convertirlo, succionarlo hasta dejarlo seco.

La vida jamás había sido tan excitante, ni tan peligrosa.

Cayo no pudo aguantar más y se alejó bruscamente de Edward para colocarse justo detrás de él, flexionándolo rápido para introducirse de lleno en él, preso de la pasión. Edward gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, con los ojos llorosos a causa del dolor, le daba la sensación de que le acababan de partir en dos.

- ¡Para, Cayo! – gritó con lágrimas de dolor deslizándose por sus ojos, fuerte y serio - ¡Que pares, joder!

Aún dolorido, Edward se apartó como pudo de él pero sólo logró que Cayo lo sujetara más fuerza de la cintura, se volvió sorprendido y se encontró con los ojos rojos de Cayo clavados en su cuello mientras lo penetraba con dureza, hiriendo como nunca a un Edward que gritaba y se esforzaba por apartarse de aquel maníaco.

Cayo acercó veloz su rostro al cuello de Edward, fuera de sí, sediento. El muchacho observó con horror cómo los colmillos de Cayo se agrandaban a medida que se aproximaba a su piel, trató de golpearlo para apartarlo, pero la dureza de la piel de Cayo fue tan extrema que sintió como si hubiera pegado un puñetazo a una pared. Veloz como el rayo, Cayo hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Edward, incapaz de soportar el irresistible sabor de su sangre en sus labios, succionó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo gemir a Edward no precisamente de placer, olvidándose por un momento de que su intención era convertirlo.

E inconscientemente, Edward evocó el recuerdo de Jacob, el recepcionista, y supo que moriría allí mismo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha quedado bastante 'largo' en comparación con los anteriores, aunque os lo merecíais :)

En realidad, no pensaba introducir a Jacob en este capítulo, tenía una idea bien distinta de a dónde quería llevar la historia, pero se me ha ocurrido algo mucho mejor, así que he decidido que el recepcionista sea Jacob Black. Primero pero no último encuentro. Siento haberos dejado con la intriga de qué pasará con Edward, pero estoy cansada y me estaba quedando muy largo el capítulo. Espero que sea suficiente para vuestro perdón xD

Como siempre, para** Pandora's Little Helper**, por los motivos de siempre, tal vez por más. Que te quiero, feo!

¡Opinad! Un beso!


	7. Cinco años después

Bueno, como siempre perdón por la tardanza. Creí que llevaba menos tiempo sin actualizar, para ser sinceros xD El caso es que tengo que advertiros que el próximo capítulo probablemente tarde más en subirlo, a menos, claro, que se me aparezcan las musas y me otorguen inspiración para toda la vida :) (dudo que eso ocurra ¬¬, son demasiado perras como para hacerme ese tipo de favores... BITCH!)

Quiero dar las gracias a **Ferdi** por ser fiel a la historia y dejar siempre review con críticas constructivas y analíticas :)

Y, como siempre, el capítulo va dedicado para **PLH**, porque lo adoro y no hay más que decir ^^

* * *

Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo mas no pudo resistir la tentación de decirle a Noah que ocupara su puesto durante unos minutos mientras él comprobaba algo. Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo mientras esperaba a que el ascensor se dirigiera a la tercera planta. 307. Debía intentarlo, debía evitarlo.

No estaba seguro de qué lo había impulsado a dirigirse allí, tal vez el hecho de que estuviera harto de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los vampiros convertían o incluso mataban a gente inocente, tal vez el hecho de que aquel muchacho de ojos claros y cabello castaño no le resultara indiferente. No lo sabía, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía acudir en su rescate, _tenía_ que salvarlo.

Cogió aire y tocó la puerta con sus nudillos.

- Servicio de habitaciones – recitó haciendo que su mente trabajara en una excusa para irrumpir en la habitación.

Acercó su oído a la puerta. Silencio.

- Putas habitaciones insonorizadas… - maldijo.

La ansiedad se coló en su interior cubriéndolo como un fino velo. Tenía que entrar. Miró a ambos lados. Vacío. Pegó una patada a la puerta y ésta se tambaleó ante sus estocadas, ejerció más fuerza en su golpe y logró abrir la puerta de propinando un duro golpe contra la pared.

- Mierda.

Las sábanas revueltas, el olor a sexo inundando la habitación. Joder, había llegado tarde. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó contra la pared, hundiendo el rostro en sus rodillas. Dios, había estado _tan_ cerca… Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando pensó en el pobre destino que le depararía a Edward, ¿qué harían con él? ¿Lo habrían matado? ¿Convertido? No lo sabía, pero entonces supo que tenía que averiguarlo, porque de lo contrario jamás estaría conforme consigo mismo, porque si a Edward le hubiera pasado algo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se incorporó y salió de la habitación con una sola idea en la cabeza: tenía que encontrar a aquel muchacho, y lo haría costase lo que costase.

____

Cinco años después.

Era cierto que, desde que se había vuelto un vampiro, el dolor sólo era algo superficial y burdo. Era cierto también que su piel era una firme masa tan dura como la piedra y que cada día parecía igual que el anterior.

Edward salió del dormitorio que compartía con Cayo sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza. Era cierto que, desde que se había vuelto un vampiro, sus sentidos se habían agudizado, pero sabía que su situación no era normal. Edward era, por decirlo de alguna forma, la putita de Cayo. Acudía cada noche a su dormitorio imperial dotado de grandes y extravagantes lujos para mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Al poco tiempo de su estancia allí se había dado cuenta de que de poco servían sus quejas e impedimentos porque aquello no fuera así.

Pronto descubrió que aquello era para lo que él estaba destinado, para lo que siempre lo estuvo. Desde el mismo momento en el que lo vio, Cayo supo que Edward sería su compañero sexual, que lo había planeado desde el primer momento. Y, como aquella primera vez, las relaciones que mantenía con Cayo distaron mucho de ser románticas y dulces. Cayo lo penetraba con dureza, lo trataba más como un esclavo sexual que como un compañero. Poco le hubo faltado más de una vez en coger el látigo y tratarlo como un verdadero prisionero.

Había intentado huir, había intentado escapar de aquella utópica mansión en la que lo tenían preso. Pero Dimitri siempre lo encontraba, Alec y Jane siempre lo neutralizaban. Y, pasados los primeros años, se dio cuenta de que pasaría toda su eternidad allí, condenado a vagar por aquel castillo y olvidar su burda idea de huir. Porque Cayo siempre lo sabía, cada vez que lo tocaba podía ver sus más ínfimos pensamientos con una claridad sobrecogedora. Edward había tardado en percibirlo, pero lo sabía, porque él podía hacer lo mismo sólo que a un nivel mucho más elevado.

En aquellos cinco años había visto varios vampiros normales, otros dotados con dones sobrenaturales, y él era uno del último grupo. Con el tiempo había adivinado que lo que siempre creyó que fueron sutiles intuiciones siempre habían sido mucho más que eso, eran certezas. Claras como el agua. Leía los pensamientos sin necesidad de establecer contacto como lo hacía Aro. Y gracias a aquel don, había descubierto muchas más cosas de las que jamás pretendió. Como el hecho de que Cayo hubiera planeado desde un principio su destino, como el hecho de que Aro estaba engañado creyendo que los licántropos habían herido a Edward y Cayo no había tenido más remedio que convertirlo para que no muriera, el romance prohibido que se llevaba a cabo entre Alec y Jane o incluso la debilidad de Dimitri por Heidi.

De cualquier forma, si algo había conseguido durante aquellos años era algo de libertad. Ya que, llegados a aquel punto, a Cayo no le importaba dejar salir a Edward a las noches por Volterra. Los primeros meses había sido discretamente seguido por Dimitri con la intención de que no escapara, mas, al ver que Edward en aquellas noches que tenía "libres" sólo se dirigía a un bar poco conocido de la ciudad, Cayo había abandonado la idea de seguirlo y le concedía libertad. Consciente de que antes de que los rayos del sol iluminaran Volterra, Edward regresaría con él para complacer sus más peligrosos y obscenos deseos sexuales.

Saludó a Dimitri en la puerta de acceso a la mansión de los Vulturi y avanzó bajo la luna llena por las calles desiertas de Volterra, su ciudad.

______

- Una cerveza – solicitó Jacob apoyado en la barra.

Había dado su vida por una causa perdida. Ahora lo sabía. Había recorrido medio mundo preguntando e investigando sobre los vampiros, prestando especial atención cuando se hablaba de unos vampiros reyes que residían en Italia. La región y dirección eran totalmente desconocidos.

Muchas veces quiso tirar la toalla, rendirse y admitir que aquel muchacho estaba muerto, enterrado en vete-tú-a-saber-dónde. Pero había estado siguiendo las noticias durante aquellos últimos cinco años y la policía no había logrado encontrar el cadáver de Edward. Él se sentía, en cierta forma, responsable de su desaparición. Si hubiera insistido en que no subiera a la habitación, si hubiera ignorado a Noah y se hubiera quedado con el cliente, si le hubiera contado todo lo que sabía. Probablemente entonces, Edward Anthony Masen estaría vivito y coleando en Londres, su ciudad natal.

Resultaba incomprensible, Sam y la manada no había entendido el por qué de su ambición en el rescate de aquel muchacho, a veces, ni siquiera Jacob la comprendía. Pero cada vez que recordaba su cuerpo delgado y musculoso al mismo tiempo, sus ojos verdes destilando curiosidad e intuiciones y su claro cabello perfectamente peinado, Jacob sabía que tenía que encontrarlo. Tal vez fuera una obsesión, tal vez una adicción. Pero durante aquellos últimos cinco años había aparecido en su pecho un sentimiento superior a todo lo que había sentido antes.

Un sentimiento tan inmenso que ya ni siquiera le importaba que Edward pudiera haberse convertido en su enemigo natural con tal de que estuviera vivo.

Entonces lo vio. En realidad sería más acertado decir que lo olió, la peste a vampiro se introdujo en sus fosas nasales y volteó su rostro con una mueca de asco impregnado en él para ver quién era el causante de su estupor. Sus ojos verdes se habían convertido en dos esferas rojas capaces de atravesar cualquier cuerpo, su cuerpo delgado se mostraba más indefenso de lo habitual, luciendo un aspecto débil y derrotado, su pelo despeinado colocado de cualquier forma, su esperanza hundida, su corazón marchitado.

Edward pasó a su lado y ni siquiera se dignó en dirigirle ni una triste mirada, como si todo lo que pudiera pasar alrededor careciera de sentido. Jacob no pudo apartar los ojos de él ni cerrar la boca durante un periodo inmensurable de tiempo. No podía creerlo, después de años de esfuerzo y duro trabajo estaba ahí, en Volterra, en la misma taberna que él. Había encontrado a Edward Masen.

Caminó en pos del vampiro a una distancia prudente, siguiéndolo hasta un área privada lejos de miradas indiscretas. Lugar de descanso y tranquilidad para Edward.

- Aléjate, licántropo. No tengo ganas de patearte el culo – murmuró de espaldas a él con una mueca de desagrado por el terrible hedor que desprendía.

Inconscientemente, la mente de Edward se alió con los pensamientos de Jacob y escuchó todo lo que el licántropo quería decirle y la sorpresa no le permitía. Poco a poco, Edward volvió su rostro hacia Jacob y lo observó con asombro. Jacob debía tener el mismo aspecto que él en aquel momento, el aspecto de un hombre demacrado por la derrota, la desesperanza y la desesperación.

Edward sonrió y sintió que hacía siglos que no sonreía.

- Quién iba a decir que fueras un licántropo…

- Y tú un vampiro.

- Yo no tuve opción.

- Yo tampoco.

- De no ser por la barba incipiente, la expresión de sufrimiento constante y tu aire salvaje, diría que estás igual que la primera vez que te vi – se burló Edward ofreciéndole asiento.

- A diferencia de ti, que estás pálido, tus ojos son rojos y tu complexión más delgada de lo habitual.

- Lo sabías, ¿verdad? – inquirió de pronto, si hubiera habido agua en su organismo sin duda habría llorado – Sabías que cuando me dirigía a aquella habitación iba directo a la muerte…

- Sí – se avergonzó Jacob clavando su mirada en el suelo -. Traté de…

- Aunque hubiera huido – interrumpió Edward leyendo sus pensamientos – Cayo no se hubiera dado por vencido. Él me quería a su lado e iba a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano para hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué no huyes?

- Dimitri me detendría antes incluso de que hubiera abandonado Italia.

- Yo te ayudaré – prometió clavando con intensidad sus ojos en los de Edward.

- Como la última vez, ¿verdad?

Jacob se alejó, ofendido. Sabía que tenía razón y no había nada que le doliera más. Edward lo observó y comenzó a leer inconscientemente sus pensamientos, cómo llevaba buscándolo sin pausa durante aquellos últimos cinco años. Cómo había dejado su trabajo, sus amigos, su ciudad, su manada. Sólo por él. Edward debía concederle al menos aquello, aquello y el hecho de que Jacob hubiera ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos durante aquellos años. Porque siempre se había preguntando dónde andaría el atractivo recepcionista de aquel hotel.

- Lo siento, ¿vale? – murmuró Jacob -. Traté de ayudarte pero no podía hacerlo sin poner en peligro mi secreto y he estado…

Edward colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Jacob, pidiendo silencio.

- Lo sé.

Sin darle tiempo a añadir nada más, Jacob lo besó. Fue un acto impulsivo y sin sentido, pero no se arrepintió en ningún momento, menos cuando sintió que Edward entreabría los labios para profundizar aquel beso. Eran el fuego y el hielo, el calor y el frío, el licántropo y el vampiro. Dos seres que no tenían nada que ver, enemigos mortales, y su beso fue perfecto, el complemento perfecto el uno del otro.

Al principio, Edward se mostró dubitativo. No por nada estaba acostumbrado a que a los besos le seguían látigos, torturas y obsesiones un tanto oscuras y extravagantes. Sin embargo, Jacob no era Cayo. Jacob sujetaba con dulzura su rostro mientras lo besa con cierta pasión sin perder en ningún momento ni un atisbo de delicadeza.

Fue un beso corto, tal vez demasiado corto para la opinión de Jacob. Aunque Edward intuía, ya fuera por los pensamientos de Jake como por los suyos propios, que aquel sería el primer beso de muchos, muchísimos. Porque no sabían qué o por qué había nacido algo entre ellos, pero lo cierto era que el olor del otro ya no resultaba tan desagradable.

Hablaron durante horas contándose experiencias, haciendo planes mientras compartían algún que otro beso fugaz o caricia subida de tono. Cuando el amanecer estaba a punto de aparecer entre las colinas de Volterra, Edward se despidió de Jacob con un beso en los labios.

- Te esperaré aquí mañana – murmuró Jake contra sus labios.

- Aquí estaré.

Y, sin más dilación, abandonó la estancia procurando que aquella estúpida sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios. No quería que Cayo tuviera que llamar a Aro para que le leyera la mente, debía aparentar que aquella noche había sido como todas las demás: solitarias, vacías y desgarradoras. Aunque aquel, sin duda, era un trabajo difícil. Pues Edward por fin había encontrado su vía de escape de aquel paraíso que creyó tener durante un tiempo, un paraíso que se había tornado en su peor pesadilla.

Y lo haría, nada más y nada menos, que de la mano de Jacob Black. El apuesto recepcionista del que un día fue el hotel de su perdición, el licántropo moreno del que (inconscientemente y sin querer admitirlo públicamente) se estaba enamorando.

* * *

Os juro que en el word los capítulos parecen mucho más largos -.-

En fin, últimamente siento que la historia no está en su punto, como que ha perdido el interés. ¿Qué me decís? A partir de ahora Jacob y Edward planearán cómo hacer que Edward escape de las garras de los Volturi y su amor irá creciendo poco a poco en sus secretas quedadas :)

Un beso!


End file.
